Final Destination: Malevolent
by Lep' In The Hood
Summary: Michael "Mickey" Craven is a student at McKinley High School. His life seems normal but it all changes when he has a terrfying premoniton of a bus crash killing him and others. He manages to save himself and a few others but now, it's Kill or Be Killed...
1. Prologue

**Final Destination: Malevolent**.

**The Characters.**

**Michael "Mickey" Craven: **The main character, he has the premonition of the Bus 221 crash. He's the quiet-type H.S student, who always has his nose in a book, unlike his rambunctious friends.

**Vera Garcia: **The lead female who assists Mickey and the others in their fight against Death. She's mostly quiet but loud when necessary. She may have somewhat of a crush on Mickey. (Named after the author of this story.)

**Quentin Roberts: **He is Mickey's best-friend. He too was supposed to die in the Bus 221 crash. At first he refuses to believe that Death is after him, but after a traumatizing experience, he is convinced.

**Rachel Bridger: **Vera's best-friend. She is another Bus 221 survivor. She's the loud, never-loses-an-argument type. Edgy and awesome.

**Marcus Trenchard: **Mickey and Quentin's friend. The obnoxious one of the bunch. He's a horror movie fan, now faced with a horror movie scenario.

**Kris Dryer: **The cliché bitchy cheerleader. Yes, she is dating the captain of the football team, Robbie. Let's just say, she deserves what's coming to her.

**Jay Pierce: **He is the smart half of the stoner-duo of Jay and Trent. Witty and always a smart-ass.

**Mrs. Helen Brookes: **The English teacher at McKinley High School. She was (almost) caught in the Bus 221 crash, trying to help. She's that kind of teacher you look forward to all day.

**Trent Langley: **The not-so-smart half of the stoner-duo. What he lacks in intellect he makes up for in hilarity. You'll probably love him, but Death won't.

**Cassandra "Casey" Ellis: **Kris' equally bitchy friend. She is obsessive and annoying, much like Kris. Death is not her biggest fan.

**Robert "Robbie" Carson: **The cliché douche-bag High School jock. Yes, he tends to pick on Mickey and his friends.

**Austin Payton: **The cool but pleasant rocker. Multiple tattoos, he loves guitars. I wouldn't say they're friends but he gets along with Mickey and the others.

**Omar Reign: **Austin's friend, he and Omar are in a band. He kills at the drums. He is acquaintances with Mickey and the others.

**William Bludworth: **The mysterious yet awesome mortician. He explains to the Bus 221 survivors of Death's intentions and the Kill or Be Killed rules.

Some of these characters are named after characters, actors and directors of great horror films!


	2. The Lucky Ones

**Final Destination: Malevolent**.

**Chapter 1:** The "Lucky" Ones.

21 students sat and studied in Mrs. Brookes English class. Most looked bored out of their minds, several actually did their work.

A small, crumpled piece of paper landed on Michael "Mickey" Craven's desk, he grabbed, opened and read it. It read: "Dude, this class is boring!" in horrible hand-writing.

Mickey instantly knew it was from his good friend Marcus Trenchard, he laughed to himself.

Mickey wrote on the back: "Deal with it; we don't have much time left." He quickly flicked it over to Marcus.

Marcus read it and looked at him, he mouthed: "How much longer?"

Mickey mouthed: "2 or 3 minutes." Marcus nodded and quickly looked away, Mrs. Brookes walked up to Mickey,

"Michael, got an issue?" she said.

He couldn't think of anything to say.

"Use a tissue." She said. Several others laughed, Mrs. Brookes was always making jokes in class, she was the favorite of over half the students at McKinley.

She stared at Mickey. "Carry on." She laughed.

Mickey sighed in relief, Marcus laughed.

"Shut up Marcus." said Mickey. Suddenly the final bell rang; Mickey quickly packed up and left the room. He made his way to his locker, which he shared with his friend Quentin Roberts who was nowhere to be seen.

Mickey shoved his books into his back-pack; Marcus leaned against the locker next to his.

"'2 or 3 minutes' my ass!" he complained.

"Sorry dude." Mickey apologized.

"I was unprepared, you turd!" Marcus went on.

"I said sorry, what else do you want?" said Mickey.

"How about $5?" Marcus joked.

"How 'bout no?" said Mickey. "You see Quentin anywhere?"

Marcus saw a kid being pushed into a locker down the hall. "Is _that_ him?"

Mickey looked and instantly recognized him.

"Shit! Alright, let's go save him." He sighed.

Mickey grabbed his bag and they hurried over to Quentin. Sure enough, he was pushed once again by the school douche-bag Robert "Robbie" Carson.

"Robbie, fuck off!" said Marcus.

"Hey, I'm just messing with him!" said Robbie. "It's not like I actually want to hurt the kid."

Mickey noticed Robbie's girlfriend Kris Dryer standing a couple of feet behind him, watching this all go down.

"You approve of this?" asked Mickey, trying to keep Robbie away from Quentin.

Kris scoffed and walked away to her friend Cassandra "Casey" Ellis. Robbie stopped and stared at Mickey.

"Trying to protect your friend. I respect that." He said patting Mickey's cheek. Mick' whipped his cheek and turned to his friends.

Marcus said what everyone's mind was. "What the fuck's his problem?"

"I forgot to do his homework last night." Quentin explained.

Mickey sighed. "Dude, you can't keep doing this. Tell Robbie you're not going to be his slave all your life!"

Quentin stared at the ground in shame.

Mickey knew his words had hurt him. "Forget it dude, let's get to the bus."

The 3 of packed up and walked out of the school. They sat out on a bench waiting for the bus.

21 feet back was Vera Garcia, a student at McKinley, with her friend Rachel Bridger. They noticed Mickey and the others sitting.

"You guys have been riding the same bus for 2 years! Go talk to him!" said Rachel, encouraging her to talk to Mickey.

"What do I say?" asked Vera.

"Ask him to hang out with you sometime!" said Rachel.

"Alright." Vera said. She felt confident and walked over to him.

"Hey Mickey." She said.

Mickey was surprised she had come up to him. "Hi...Vera?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "I was just kind of wondering if-"she stopped. She hadn't thought of anyplace to go.

Quentin knew what where this was going. For the past 10 months he'd been saving up for 4 tickets to a "Blood Reign" concert 3 weeks from then. He silently pulled out a ticket and slid it to Mickey.

Mickey looked at it, then to Vera.

"Want to see 'Blood Reign' with us. It's a couple weeks away but this band is awesome!"

Vera was surprised that _he _invited _her._ "Uh…yeah! I'll go!" she said with a huge smile.

"Awesome-Opossum!" said Marcus, interrupting. Quentin nudged him.

"Great!" said Mickey. "It's on June 3rd, 3 weeks from today."

"Alright so, see you on Monday!" said Vera. She walked away toward Rachel. The two laughed as Vera gave her every detail.

Marcus laughed. "Nice Mickey! That makes 4, we're all set!"

"Thanks. Hey Quentin, I thought you were going to use the 4th ticket!" said Mickey.

"Not anymore, my cousin can't go. So, why not?" said Quentin.

"Thanks man! I owe you my life!" said Mickey.

"Well if you love her so much, sit next to her on the bus!" said Marcus.

"Alright, I will!" said Mickey. "If _you_ sit with her friend."

"Rachel Bridger? Alright!" Marcus yelled.

The 3 laughed and hung out for about 10 minutes. All of a sudden the wind started howling, it blew over Mickey.

"Dude, this wind!" said Mickey.

Marcus and Quentin glared at him."What wind?" said Quentin.

Mickey shook it off. "Never mind." He forgot the wind but couldn't shake the feeling of something happening, something strange.

The feeling built up, Mickey's head was spinning.

"Mick' let's go!" said Marcus. Mickey suddenly noticed that the bus had arrived. It stopped just in front of them; everyone boarded and took a seat. Mickey stared at the bus and stood. He saw Vera and Rachel boarding the bus.

Mickey walked over and hesitated. "Come on kid!" said the bus-driver.

Mickey stepped onto the bus…


End file.
